


Irreplacable.

by agresteblanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Loss, Love, Other, ladynoir angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agresteblanc/pseuds/agresteblanc
Summary: Adrien's birthday is soon. His mother is gone. How can he celebrate? What if...





	Irreplacable.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angst lovers!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angst+lovers%21).

> Hi! Hey guys! <3 So this was an extremely last minute prompt! I wouldn't say its a conversation between Gabriel and Adrien. I love angst, and I don't usually write or even edit it so when I had this idea, I said "Why not! This would be fun." Oh yup, it was fun but also painful to write. I wanted to add that I have a hard time conveying emotions, putting them into words. Especially intimacy, intimacy makes me feel awkward and just uncomfortable so when I imagined this incident, especially when Gabriel showed his deep emotion, I had a very hard time putting them into words. Writing cute ladynoir things make me feel awkward and uncomfortable, imagine writing a parent+son moment- But I really do hope you like this! I love the ending and I feel like I did pretty well for something I didn't plan too much on, it was mainly in the spur of the moment.

It was a gloomy day. Adrien stared out his window, his seemingly empty mind was filled with jumbled thoughts that put him out of ease. Tomorrow was his birthday, his first birthday without his mother. He knew she left, he hoped she was safe and happy wherever she was. She had been ill for sometime before her leave, dizzy spells and fatigue that relentlessly tormented her. His Father had known, he had made sure she had the best treatment and more than enough rest, but it seemed inevitable, she had to leave. Why? Adrien would never know.

“But enough of that! She will come back,” was what kept Adrien going for months. But now? He wasn’t so sure, his doubt caused him to fear for the worse. He wondered if she was even alive, but something never seemed right. It wasn’t the fact that he was a closeted supermodel that had to suppress almost all his feelings or the fact that he was the charming superhero of Paris who loved Ladybug, who just so happened to push his love away. His father not loving him or even the loneliness he feels even when there are a plethora of people in his life. It was more than that, it was all those things, but... It didn’t make sense, something about Hawkmoth, what did Hawkmoth want anyway? Why was he chosen to be Chatnoir? It was a routine. A routine, just a routine; “Plagg, Claws Out!; “Cataclysm” and “Pound it!”. Things with Ladybug never changed, things with his father never changed. 

Adrien could feel himself become more agitated as he heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Adrien, may I come in?” It was his Father! Has he come to inform Adrien of another opulent event that they had to attend? That was usually what Nathalie did… not his Father.

“Come in, Father.” 

Adrien watched silently as his Father walked in the room, examining it as if he had never been here before.

His usually cold eyes were slightly red, and his face looked puffy, had he been… crying? He never cried, even when his Mother disappeared, he remained nonchalant and apathetic, almost as if he knew what had happened to her. It wasn’t until now that Adrien realized how selfish he had been, always thinking of himself, he missed his Mother so much. But what about his Father? Adrien knew his father had restless nights, the lights from his room where almost always on, it was silent but you could feel the longingness through the silence. He had assumed he was designing clothing to take his mind off the pain, but that was probably not the case.

The Agreste Mansion had become a place of sadness and silence. Hearts that always remained empty and broken. The family that had once smiled and laughed with joy, was no more. The vastness only made it more painful. It echoed, the footsteps, the silent tears Adrien cried and the aching for someone, anyone. 

“Adrien, as you may know already, it is your 15th birthday tomorrow. I have ensured you will have an extravagant party at the Carrousel du Louvre, you may invite whomever you’d like, and if you’d like anything, let Nathalie know.” Could Nathalie bring his Mother back?

Of course. Of course, his father had come to tell him this. A birthday party. Last year he hadn’t allowed for one, but this year he was allowing it. Things were so different now. Last year he had his Mom, he didn’t anymore, and he probably NEVER WILL. He wanted more than anything that his Father would say NO to a party, to make him stay INSIDE on his birthday, to make him go to some grand event he had NOTHING to do with. He was angry now, but he was always angry. Always hurt. He would never let his Father see him cry, but Adrien couldn't help it, he would do it sooner or later, why not now? The one person in the world whom he loved and hated the most was his Father, because he was never there for him, but at the same time, his Father was the only other person left in this broken and shattered family. He didn’t love his Mother, why should he? She left. But if he didn’t miss her, why did he cry every night waiting for her to appear and tell him it's going to be alright?, “Je suis ici, ne pleure pas mon amour, ne vous inquiétez pas,”.

“I don’t think you care about me or Mother. You’ve moved on, BUT I STILL HAVEN’T, YOU DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK. IT’S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU.” 

The shocked expression of Gabriel slowly morphed to anger. Gabriel was never one to show much emotion, but this time it was different, it scared Adrien. Had he gone too far?

“Do you think I’ve moved on Adrien? Do you think I don’t care? I send Nathalie every night to make sure you are alright, but you never are. You never talk to me about how you feel, I have assumed you would rather keep your emotions to yourself. I have pretended that we can still be happy. I don’t go out in fear of vicious reporters who will make matters worse, asking questions, probing for answers. I make sure the Gorilla and Nathalie will keep you far away from people who will hurt you. I make sure your piano teacher never teaches you the songs your Mother used to play when you were little, but you have already learned them. And I still hear then echo on the walls of this empty house. I forget, I sometimes forget that you are not a little boy anymore, I forget that you don’t want to share everything with me. I forget that you were once a happy boy.”

Adrien realized how mistaken he was, his Father did care, but under his circumstances, it was hard. If he wished to truly protect Adrien from all life brings, Gabriel could keep Adrien locked up. Yet, Adrien had little bits of freedom he cherished, going to school, seeing Nino, Marinette, and Alya. But he didn’t want to forget his Mother, but he was. Slowly he was forgetting, the only remaining bits of her are the few photos that only cause an earning to see her again. Sometimes he forgot what shade of green her beautiful eyes were, nothing in the world was THAT distinct green, even genetics couldn’t recreate the color. He hated it, forgetting his mother. Each day, it got worse. It was only a year, only a year since his mother left. It can’t happen, it shouldn’t happen. So was he forgetting?

As he sat there feeling ashamed, he didn’t see his father leaning in to embrace him. Adrien let out a gasp as he felt once-strong arms shake as they wrapped tightly around him. Hugging back, he wondered how long it had been since he had received a hug. A meaningful hug. A hug that showed how much care and love they felt toward Adrien. 

“I miss Mom.” Adrien whispered through his tears. 

The coldhearted and detached Gabriel Agreste began… to cry. The only time he had cried before, was when his Emelie had fallen ill. 

It was a hard thing, painful, for you or me. To watch what was left of the Agreste family break down, cry, to show the emotion that has hidden for so long. No costume was needed, no rejection, no vital defeat, just an embrace. 

Gabriel whispered, “I will bring back your mother Adrien. Today or tomorrow matters not. Je vais la ramener...” 

Gabriel’s voice did not falter. He was not lying, he would bring her back. You must know that once a wish is made using the Cat and Ladybug miraculous, someone else must pay the price. The universe must stay balanced. 

Not even two weeks after. She was there. She was real, it wasn’t a dream. She was there to comfort him from his heartache. Not enough, it wasn’t near enough to make the tears stop... Poor Adrien, my heart still shrivels at the things he had to endure. His Mother was here to whisper “Je suis ici, ne pleure pas mon amour, ne vous inquiétez pas,”. But where was his Ladybug telling him “Tu es irremplaçable mon minou.”


End file.
